Yūshirō Shihōin (Seireitou)
.}} | birthday = November 17 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 5'11" | weight = 167 lbs | eyes = Yellow | hair = Black | blood type = AB- | affiliation = (loosely) | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = 23rd Head of | previous occupation = Unknown | team = None | previous team = Unknown | partner = Unknown | previous partner = | base of operations = Shihōin Manor | marital status = Single | relatives = (great-grandfather) (sister) | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | signature skill = ( , ) }} Yūshirō Sakimune Shihōin (四楓院 夕四郎 咲宗, Shihōin Yūshirō Sakimune) is a male born of within . He is currently the twenty-third head of the Shihōin Clan, after his older sister, , abandoned the position during her defection from the . Despite the stained relationship between the clan and the militant organization that was created in the wake of his sister's discharge, he still serves as a loyal ally of the Soul Society as the head of the Shihōin. In this capacity, Yūshirō serves as the guardian of his clan's sacred armor. As a proud practitioner of the noble art of , his dream is to eventually return the title of Hakuda to his clan by defeating the current holder, . Appearance During the , Yūshirō was introduced as a young, dark-skinned boy with black hair, which he keeps in a thick ponytail. However, he would often be mistaken for being female due to his rather androgynous form. He wears white, fingerless gloves that extend to his elbows, white shoulderpads, and a black garment that covers his torso and legs with a white band wrapped around his waist. Nine years following the war, he has matured a great deal, having shed much of the innocent look that made him look almost feminine, and has taken to wear a long orange scarf that is worn in a similar manner to that of . Personality Depicted as a tad naive, even to a fault, Yūshirō is a man that is filled with pride for his namesake and his family. In particular, he cares deeply for his older sister, . At the prospect of a chance to help her out, after being contacted by her after her many years of separation from the clan, he gathered whatever tools he believed would be helpful and rushed to her location. His concern reached a point where Yūshirō even began to tear up when he realized Yoruichi went on ahead without waiting for him. Similarly, when he sensed her presence, he moved without thinking to go to where she was, even though he did not realize he could not form footholds with reishi and subsequently nearly fell off of the Soul Palace platform. However, his naivety is a strong aspect of his personality that makes it difficult for him to even acknowledge blatant sarcasm. It also contributes to his impulsive nature, often making moves without a forethought which tend to have disastrous results. Additionally, he is easily enraged when his family is insulted, and coupled with his He is shown to be a very polite individual, bowing his head during a greeting and explicitly expressed his gratitude to the members of the for taking care of his sister. In conversation, he typically makes use of the pronoun 'boku', signifying a high sense of nobility and reservation in his attitude. However, his speech does seem to lower in refinement when he is angered and acting on an emotional tirade. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities : As an heir to the name of Shihōin, one of the four noble houses of , Yūshirō was born with enormous potential. Even as a young boy, his spiritual power was great enough to be considered a candidate to eventually succeed as the head of the clan, despite other possible family candidates. He underwent Shinigami training from a young age and even managed to train under his older sister directly, developing his powers so that he may one day become the head of the noble house. Reflective of his impulsive personality, his spiritual pressure manifests as an explosive fiery aura that surrounds his body and radiates outwards as an eruption of force whenever he delivers a powerful strike fueled by his reiatsu. It is noted as being a bright orange coloration. Enhanced Strength: In contrast to his slender frame, Yūshirō is shown to possess an incredible degree of strength and durability. He regularly received physical punishment from his older sister whenever he attempted to approach and embrace her, seeming unfazed by them. Against any average opponent, a mere punch from Yūshirō is enough to put them down for a count. He is able to smash through buildings with ease and can even tear through steel with his bare hands. Leveling concrete structures is a simple feat for a man of his strength. : Characteristic of the Shihōin, who are known for their masterful command of the technique, Yūshirō is deceptively fast and moves quick enough to leave behind afterimages in the wake of his movements. He was even able to momentarily outmaneuver his sister, Yoruichi, but still requires training if he is ever to surpass her. His strikes are so blindingly fast that, from a distance, they would look like a blur of a hundred fists slamming into their intended target. Hakuda Master Born to the Shihōin, who have been among the forerunners of within , Yūshirō has demonstrated remarkable talent for the martial arts. Though he still has quite a trek to make in order to reach the top, his skill is well-known and places him among the best within the when it comes to Hakuda; surpassing even the most seasoned warriors of the . General Hand-to-Hand Prowess: Having trained in the art of Hakuda for his entire life, Yūshirō's skill is such that he has never needed to wield a Zanpakutō, instead using martial arts as his exclusive means of combat. He is strong enough to engage even those of the Captain class using only his Hakuda. Yūshirō's style is shown to be predominately hard. Using his speed and strength to his advantage, he charges forward and delivers a swift series of crashing blows onto everything that stands in his way. Of course, it should not be mistaken that he blindly charges at his opponent. Though he is hot-headed and temperamental at times, he takes his Hakuda very seriously. It is shown in his demeanor, quickly changing his expression to a serious tone when engaging his enemy in battle. With an impressive array of acrobatics and swift motions, Yūshirō is able to glide across a battlefield and take down a medley of adversaries without losing momentum. During his match with , he closed the distance with ease before the former could even pick up on him, and proceeded to deliver a fatal series of blows that erupted forth in explosive displays of force that would have rendered any other individual a pile of broken bones. He is able to emit a powerful amount of reiatsu when he attacks his opponents, turning his fists into miniature explosives when making contact, and can even send off shockwaves of force from his fists in the process. His movements display a deceptive level of precision which, coupled with his high degree of strength, allows Yūshirō to make his strikes efficient in taking down all but the most powerful opponents using naught but a single hit. Kiai Prowess Shunkō Kiroku Prowess Quotes Behind the Scenes The information listed on this page is a fanwork based on Yūshirō Shihōin, and will depict non-canon elements. Thus, this article will only be used in works of the author unless permission is given by another user.